Beauty and the Princes
by SilentClown
Summary: Chung had just started his third year of highschool with Aisha, Rena, Raven, and Elsword. Eve had moved to America during the summer vacation of their last year in middle school. Every time Chung remembers Eve, he felt sad. Suddenly, Eve came back into his life as an idol. Will his feelings for Eve be realized or will he have trouble with everything that goes on?
1. Chung's Pure Love

_Beauty and the Princes_

* * *

**Silent: Hi. This is my first time writing a story. ^.^**

**Eve: Nice you meet you, Silent.**

**Chung: I see this is a story with Eve x Chung in it.**

**Silent: Yep...**

**Raven: He~ So you put me into a love triangle?**

**Silent: Shh~ Don't ruin the story~!**

**Elsword: I am in love with Aisha? Man, She is lame~**

**Aisha: Well excuse me!**

**Silent: Calm down!**

**Rena with dark aura surrounding her: Be quiet.**

**Aisha and Elsword: Yes ma'am.**

**Silent: …**

**Everyone but Silent: Could it be that you are nervous?**

**Silent: ..!**

**Raven: Hmm~~ So even Silent can get freaked out.**

**Silent slaps Raven in the face and pushes him off a cliff.**

**Everyone but Silent is shocked.**

**Rena: Well, on to the story. ^.^'**

**Silent: Just a reminder to Elsword fans, I am completely new at this, so don't judge it too harshly. I am not using the story of the game, but the characters! Okay!**

* * *

**Character Classes:**

**Eve: Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Chung's Pure Love_

* * *

**Chung's Story:**

The sun shined on a warm day, Chung was rushing to school, frightened about being late. He glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds as he ran. He suddenly stops to look at the sky, then without notice or a second to realize, he heard his head wham into the ground. Frightened, he looked up to see Aisha sitting on his back.

"Sorry about that," she giggled. Aisha was his classmate; in fact, she was the smartest kid in school. He has been friends with her and the El-Gang since middle school. Remembering the El-Gang, Chung felt solemn. During the last year of middle school, Eve had moved away to America. She didn't even say goodbye before she left, Eve had just disappeared. Sighing, he let himself relax while Aisha was getting off his back.

"Hey! What the heck are you two doing," stormed a familiar voice. Elsword ran up to them, stomping each time his foot hit the ground.

"We were doing nothing, I just fell onto him and I was just getting up," Aisha explained calmly with a small smirk on her face. Chung sighed again and sat up. Elsword and Aisha were fighting, but it was quite normal. Chung felt something hit his head again and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Aisha yelling at Elsword for throwing rocks.

"Are you awake," a voice questioned as Chung woke up. Looking around without moving his head, he soon realized he was in the nurse's office. While sitting up, the nurse said again, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, thanks Ms. Sakura," Chung replied calmly. He winced as the nurse flicked his forehead.

"You should lie down for a little more," Ms. Sakura stressed while pushing Chung down. Relaxing, he felt very tired. Chung closes his eyes, only to be slapped awake.

"What did you do that for," Chung yelled groggily.

"School is over," Aisha exclaimed with anger. The statement woke Chung up.

"What!?"

"Yea, you hear me. School is over!" Chung felt taken back. _I missed the entire first day of school_, Chung thought wildly. Aisha coughed very loudly and had gotten Chung's attention. She murmurer something so low, Chung couldn't hear it.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you," Chung said slowly.

"I said, Eve is back," Aisha yelled. Chung; literately, fell out of the bed. Aisha grinned at his shocked face. _She is back? When._ As if Aisha read his mind she said, "She is a student in our class, starting this year." Tears started falling out of Chung's eyes. _Eve is back?_ Aisha walked to the door, then turned around to look at Chung. "Hurry up and leave, you can see her tomorrow. Just letting you know, she is very different than when you last saw her," Aisha said with a big smile.

Chung smiled and said back, "Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!" _My first crush is in my class. Yay!_

* * *

**Silent: The end of the first chapter!**

**Rena: That was pretty good.**

**Raven: TT-TT I had a small part in this chapter.**

**Fire surrounds Silent: Do you know why?**

**Raven: Y-Yes.**

**Elsword: Haha, Raven is lame~**

**Aisha: Well, you are even LAMER!**

**Silent: Now, now.**

**Rena with anger: Be quiet!**

**Aisha and Elsword: Yes ma'am.**

**Silent: Thanks for reading!**


	2. I like Elsword?

Beauty and the Princes

* * *

**Silent: This is the second chapter!**

**Raven: Do I get a part in this chapter?**

**Silent: Nope! ^.^**

**Raven turns into stone.**

**Elsword: Wow he is a statue!**

**Rena: Don't touch him, that's rude.**

**Aisha: Haha, Elsword got in trouble~**

**Elsword: Shut up!**

**Rena with dark aura: Be quiet.**

**Aisha and Elsword: Yes ma'am.**

**Silent: Okay let's start the story now.**

**Rena: Just a reminder to all of the Elsword fans, Silent is just using the characters not the story, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 2: _I like Elsword!?_

* * *

**Aisha's Story:**

As Aisha walks to school, she sighs at the things that were going to happen today. Aisha knew that she would probably get in fights with Elsword. Then, the also knew that she was going to get selected as Class President or Class Representative. Aisha spots Elsword in front of the gate, looking like he was waiting for something. Elsword spots her and stomps over.**  
**

"You better take back what you said yesterday," Elsword yelled.

"Yesterday? Hmm~~ I don't remember anything," Aisha said teasingly. She giggled at her statement. That seemed to enrage Elsword.

"And why _don't _you remember anything?"

"Because I was worried about Chung all day, so I forgot what happend yesterday," Aisha said truthfully. Elsword looked a little surprised, shocked, and sad when I had said that.

"Well, see you later," Elsword mumbled. He turned and walked to class. Aisha giggled and also walked to class, but she was wondered why Elsword looked so sad. Shocked that she was concerned about Elsword, she stomped the rest of the way to her class.

Aisha's class was class 1-A. Chung and Eve were in the same class. Raven, Rena, and Elsword were in class 1-B. She sighed as she sat down at her desk. Eve was sitting at her desk which was next to Aisha. Eve waved slightly at Aisha. She smiled back in response.

"Where is my seat Aisha," Chung ran in yelling at Aisha. Everyone stops talking and stares at Chung. Aisha sighed.

"Your seat is front of me," Aisha said with slight anger. Chung noticed the anger and slowly walked to his seat. After that, everyone started talking again. Aisha felt better that everything seemed back to normal. When she finialy sits down at her desk, the female teacher walks in sloppily, giggling. Her teacher slipped on a piece of paper and slammed her head onto the floor. Tears over-welling her eyes, she stood and sniffed her snot back up her nose. Aisha's homeroom teacher is Miyako-sensei. She is really young and cute looking, but she is a slob and very clumsy. Aisha giggled at her teacher's childish behavior.

Miyako-sensei's small voice sqeaked in the quiet room, "Looks like everyone is here today!" The silence hung, everyone staring at their teacher. Aisha stood up boldly.

"Sensei, today we must assign a Class Representative," Aisha said in a large voice.

"O-oh! T-t-that is correct, thank you, Aisha-san!" A quiet murmur went through the class. Some people talking loudly. Miyako-sensei seemed relieved. Aisha also felt relieved. Aisha looked at Eve and she seemed a little relaxed too, but was trying not to show it. Aisha giggled.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" The murmurs and talking got louder. Miyako-sensei seemed to get a little angry. A dark aura surrounding her, she slammed her hand onto her desk.

"That is enough talking, we are going to draw slots. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads no, quickly. Aisha was very scared of her teacher's dark side, it sorta looked like a demon to Aisha. That is why she thinks it is scary.

Everyone drew slots and, as always, Aosha became Class Rep. Chung seemed to be spacing out, Eve too. _I wonder what they are thinking about. Maybe the rest of the El Gang, Elsword? Wait why am I thinking about that doofus!?_ Aisha slapped herself in the face, for thinking unessesary things. Then, lunch time came in a flash. Aisha, spotted Elsword in the hallway and he looked really angry. She inched away from him, like he was a rat.

"Hey, why are you inching away from me," Elsword yelled at Aisha. She flinched and sneaked into her classroom. _Why can't I talk to him normally? Why am I being so flustered and angry?_ Aisha sighed while eating her bento. She looked over at Eve's desk, but she was not there. _Where is Eve?_

As school ended, Aisha found herself wondering where Eve was at lunch. She finished her Class Representative work and stared at the warm sun going don for the day. Aisha felt very sleepy, she lay her head on a desk and shut her eyes.

When Aisha woke up, the first thing she noticed was the very comfortable couch she was sleeping on. Then, she noticed her surroundings. Aisha realized that she wasn't at school anymore. She slowly crept to the door and opened it to see Elsword with an apron and some porridge. Aisha stared at Elsword. Elsword's face turned red.

"Hmmph! I wasn't worried about you or anything," he said while handing Aisha the porridge. Aisha grinned at Elsword and he seemed flustered.

"Thank you, Elsword-chan."

"Don't add -chan to the end of my name," Elsword half yelled half whisper. Aisha looked at Elsword for a moment. He have bright red hair, plastered with flour, his face had flour on it too.

"W-what are you staring at me for," Elsword stuttered.

Aisha responded with a sarcastic voice," Nothing, it just looked like you had some make-up on."

"Wha- no I don't," Elsword shouted, his face turning red. Aisha giggled at the now flustered Elsword. She looked at the porridge he made for her and sniffed it.

"Smells really good, thanks Elsword," Aisha said with a big smile. Elsword turned away and he seemed angry. _Geez, this guy makes me worry about him. One second really cute, another really angry. I wonder if he is ever really happy._ Elsword turned around with a small tear in his eye. This had surprised Aisha.

"Elsword are you okay? What's wrong," Aisha said while reaching her hand out and setting the porridge down. The moment she had set the porridge down Elsword pulled her hand and kissed Aisha. Aisha's face turned red as Elsword's hair. Elsword pushed her back a little and mumbled something.

"What did you say," Aisha asked almost pleading.

"I said that I am in love with you," Elsword said a little louder, his face turning red. After Aisha heard that, she felt something click into place.

"I t-think I l-love y-you too," Aisha said stuttering. Elsword smiled with his face red and Aisha did the same. _I love Elsword?! Well, he is pretty darn cute._


	3. Raven's New Life (Part 1)

**Silent: Sorry about the random uploading thing.**

**Elsword: It's okay.**

**Eve: ...**

**Elsword: Eve creeps me out when she is so quiet.**

**Aisha: To a surprise, I agree with Elsword.**

**Elsword: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Aisha: Exactly what I said. Hmmph~**

**Raven: Hey, why is Rena and I left out of the conversation.**

**Rena: Yea, may we join it?**

**Silent: Sure. (T_T)**

**(Silence)**

**Eve: Hey! New couple! Say something.**

**Aisha and Elsword at the same time: Well onto the story.**

**Everyone but the funny couple: Hahaha!**

**Raven: That was funny!**

**Rena: Yep. (⌒▽⌒)**

**Silent: (Reminder) I am using the characters of Elsword not the story of the game. o(^_^)o**

* * *

Raven's New Life (Part 1)

* * *

**Raven's Story:**

Raven fell asleep the moment it reached Math class, which is 2nd period. He had a pretty relaxing life, go to school, sleep at school, walk home. Many people say that he should mean idol, but he doesn't really care.

"Good morning, Raven," Rena said, wakeing Raven up.

"Mornin' Rena," He said half asleep.

"I can't believe that you have the second top grades in the school, yet you sleep though class," Rena exclaimed zealously. Raven yawned and sat up with a question on his mind.

"Who has the best?"

"Eve does, you know, our old friend Eve," Rena says looking at Raven's faced tensing up with shock.

"R-really? So she really is bac—."

"Shut up," Elsword yells suddenly, interrupting Raven. Raven twitched with outstanding anger, but he contained it. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first week of school. Elsword looked embarrassed from his sudden outburst. _Good he should be_, Raven thought bitterly. Just then, something made Raven want to eat. That something was his stomach, and it growled for food.

"You should eat, since it is lunch time," Rena said with a really bright smile. Rena hands Raven a bag of Melon Bread and a water bottle. Raven slowly takes it, wanting to end the conversation.

"Thanks," Raven said without emotion in his voice. Rena nods with a smile and calmly went back to her seat to eat with her other friends. Raven sighs as he opens the bag to eat the melon bread. As Raven finished his melon bread, he thought about Eve. Raven is still surprised that she really was going to his school. As he remembered her, he felt his face flush red. _I guess I still like her_, Raven thought with embarrassment._  
_

After school ended, Raven went shopping for his dinner, family was never anything to him. His family lives overseas, so he lives alone with the allowance his parents send him each month. Raven's family was quite rich, so he gets a lot of money. _I am glad my family is rich, because Eve's family is rich too_, Raven thought with glee as he left the store with his boxed dinner.

As he walked to his apartment, someone shouted out to Raven. Out of curiosity, he went over to the male in a business suit, shouting at him.

"Would you like to join our talent agency for modeling," the man asked. This question surfaced his mind. Wanting a difference in his life, he made a decision.

"Sure, but who are you and what is the agency called," Raven asked, just to be safe.

"Our agency is called Yume Hoshi. I am a manager currently scouting. My name is Byakuya Quest," Mr. Quest said with confidence.

"Do I, by any chance, have to audition for this?"

"Yep," Mr. Quest said acting cute, as if he was getting used to talking. Raven stepped back and thought for a moment. Mr. Quest looked worried, but stayed quiet.

"Okay, I'll audition to be a model," Raven says scracting his head. Mr. Quest takes out a sheet of paper that Raven had to fill out. "Here you go," Mr. Quest said cheerfully, handing Raven the paper. Raven took it with interest and took the paper to fill it out. Mr. Quest smiled brightly as Raven handed the paper back to him, completely filled out.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Quest said as Raven walked towards his apartment, waving goodbye. "Don't forget the audition is on Sunday at 1:00 at our company building" Mr. Quest shouted after him. Raven smiled and left the guy who was extremely happy.

As Raven checked his mail after going through the automatic door of his apartment complex, which was the best in the city. He had a lot of love letters, some junk mail, and a postcard from his parents. He smiled as he picked up the random postcard. He read his parents message with great interest, then carried his mail up to his apartment.


	4. Raven's New Life (Part 2)

**Silent: I finially got over my lack of insiration!**

**Raven: Yay!**

**Aisha and Elsword: Who is your favorite character?**

**Silent: Eve.**

**Eve: Thanks Silent.**

**Rena: I am barely mentioned.**

**Silent: I don't like Rena, sorry.**

**Elsword: Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Raven's New Life (Part 2)

* * *

**Raven's Story:**

****Raven woke up as he fell off his bed. His head hit the floor so fast, he could not stop himself from from falling off his bed. Raven rubbed his head and looked at his clock. _7:30 in the morning... Good I did wake up on time_, Raven thought with a victory punch in the air. Raven took a short shower, then changed into his jogging gear. He ran his usual path, greeting people he knew as he went by. Soon, he had came back to his apartment and he takes another shower.

Changing into black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a paid jacket, Raven smiled at the thought of changing his life. He called his parents the other night and asked them if it was okay to audition. They gave him good luck and their best wishes and Raven felt super happy. Raven found his headphones on his living room table, and put them around his neck. As he sits down on his couch, he calls Elsword to hear his reactions.

"Hello," the voice asks on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Elsword. What are you doing," Raven says forming a plan in his head.

"Nothing, how 'bout you," Elsword says in his usual accent. Raven chuckled and he came up with a response.

"I was scouted to be a _model_," Raven says, he had empathized the word model to make Elsword angry.

"Wha-! Grr... Why do you always get to be cool, while I suck," Elsword said whining.

"I'll let you know of I fail or not," Raven said turning off his phone. Before he hung up, he heard Elsword grunt. Raven's eyes shinned and his face turned pink from not trying to laugh. He burst out laughing. Raven got up and went to his fridge to get some water. As he drank, Raven glanced at the clock. He saw that it was 12:05, almost time for his audition. He looked at the mirror, making sure he looked fine, then he went toward his audition, arriving in a taxi.


End file.
